


Ненавижу

by parrish_lynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Angst, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: Ронан ненавидит расстояние. Оно убивает, лишает надежды и рушит судьбы людей. Даже вполне уверенный в себе Линч боится, что из-за расстояния потеряет Адама.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 2





	Ненавижу

' ненавижу города,  
в которых я никогда,  
в которых ты никогда,  
в которых мы никогда.

ненавижу, но отдам  
всё за тебя отдам,  
чтобы быть рядом,  
чтобы быть рядом. ' 

***

Ронан ненавидит расстояние. Оно убивает, лишает надежды и рушит судьбы людей. Даже вполне уверенный в себе Линч боится, что из-за расстояния потеряет Адама. Ведь в Гарварде было полно нормальных парней, в отличие от Ронана, который считает себя одной сплошной проблемой. Линч до сих пор не понимает, почему Пэрриш выбрал именно его.

Ронан слишком сильно боится потерять Адама. Это как поверить в чудо и тут же рухнуть в обрыв. Линч падать не любит, но постоянно это делает. Ему плевать, что подумают о нём другие. Важно лишь мнение Адама, который в такие моменты закатывает глаза и улыбается той самой улыбкой, ради которой Ронан развязал бы сотню войн и сжёг дотла множество городов.

Линч готов ради Пэрриша на всё. Даже уехать из родного дома за тысячи километров, чтобы быть рядом с Адамом. Но он знает, что это создаст много проблем. Не то, чтобы Ронан был жутким хулиганом с ужасным поведением, нет. Паинькой он тоже не был, но не это мешало ему покинуть Барнс. Ронан был Сновидцем. Он мог принести из своего сна любую вещь, даже самую нереальную. И не всегда это было что-то безвредное. Линч пытался контролировать свои сны, вот только выходило не всегда и частенько приводило к печальным последствиям. Один из таких случаев произошёл когда он навещал Адама в Гарварде. Тогда комнату Пэрриша разнесли десятки крабов-убийц, которых Ронан невольно притащил с собой из сна. Линчу до сих пор стыдно за тот случай. 

В тот день он окончательно убедился, что рядом с ним Адам никогда не будет в безопасности.  
В тот день Ронан особенно боялся, что Пэрриш бросит его, устав от постоянных проблем, связанных со снами Линча и им самим.  
В тот день Линч ненавидел себя за то, кем являлся. Вот только изменить он этого не мог.

Ронан старается не спать, когда Адам рядом с ним. Он хочет, чтобы пребывание Пэрриша в Барнсе обошлось без лишних проблем и возможных увечий. Линч понимает, что из-за этого у него будут проблемы. Ронан знает, что если он не будет грезить, из его носа будет течь чёрная жидкость. А потом из глаз и ушей. Ронан называет её «ночная грязь». Он уже не раз сталкивался с ней и помнил те жуткие ощущения, которые могли привести к его смерти. В те разы его спасла Опал, не без помощи Адама, который после этого долго называл его «придурком без мозгов». Ронан понимает, что тот просто боится потерять его, но ничего не может поделать. Адам был членом его семьи и Ронан был готов на всё ради всех, кто был её частью.

Линч постоянно бесится из-за мыслей о том, что с ним у Адама нет шанса на счастье. Они не смогут нормально путешествовать и жить вне пределов Барнса, ведь это принесёт немало неприятностей не только им, но и всем, кто их окружает. Ронану откровенно плевать на то, что подумают о нём окружающие, если он вытащит из сна что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Его больше беспокоит то, что он может нечаянно навредить Адаму. Например, если принесёт из сна что-нибудь смертельное, вроде скорпиона или ядовитой змеи. Или и то, и другое сразу. Смерть Адама он никогда себе не сможет простить.

Это может показаться глупым, но Ронан ненавидел не только себя, но и все те города, которые они с Адамом не смогут посетить. Линч знает, что Пэрриш хотел бы повидать мир, как и любой другой человек. Ронан порой боялся, что тот уедет в путешествие без него. И он бы вполне понял его. По крайней мере, Линч попытался бы сделать это. Ронан желает для Адама всего самого лучшего. Даже если это «лучшее» означает, что он должен исчезнуть из его жизни. Линч готов на это. Вот только Ронан понимает, что его жизнь без Адама потеряет все краски. 

Если подумать логически, то Ронану нужно было просто научиться контролировать свои сны и то, что он из них приносит. Вот только это оказалось не такой уж лёгкой задачей. Линч старался, психовал, пробовал, бесился, но выходило всё равно не очень. Порой он даже задумывался о том, чтобы опустить руки и пустить всё на самотёк, но одна лишь мысль о том, что Адам верит в него, давала ему сил чтобы пробовать ещё и ещё. И Ронан действительно старался. Он делал всё для того, чтобы быть рядом с Адамом, не представляя для него опасности. В нём всё ещё жила надежда на то, что когда-нибудь они смогут жить как обычная, среднестатистическая парочка.

Ронан постоянно живёт в страхе. Он боится потерять Адама; навредить ему или кому-то ещё из тех, кто был ему близок; вытащить из сна Адама, который будет просто «пустышкой». Линч уверен в том, что Пэрриш такой «фокус» явно не оценит. Поэтому Ронан старался не думать об Адаме пока грезит, что являлось проблемой. Он слишком любил Пэрриша и большая часть его мыслей сводилась к этому парню и его кистям, из-за которых Линч сходил с ума. И ему было совсем не стыдно за это.

Линч любит смотреть на спящего Адама. Тот постоянно крутится, будто у него шило в заднице. Конечно, у него иногда кое-что и бывает там, но уж точно не этот предмет. Не то, чтобы Ронан особо распространялся о некоторых аспектах их совместной жизни, однако пошутить на эту тему он любил. Это очень смущало Адама и Гэнси. Блу же, издав дикий вопль, называла его «невыносимым» и закрывала лицо руками. Что делал Ронан в этот момент? Он смеялся. Ровно до тех пор, пока Пэрриш не говорил ему о том, что выгонит его на диван, если тот не успокоится. После таких заявлений Ронану было совсем не до смеха. 

Вот и сейчас он смотрит на спящего Адама, который не постеснялся закинуть на него свои конечности. Это выглядело так, будто Пэрриш боялся, что Линч от него сбежит. Ронан же и не думал о таком иногда. Он бы скорее допустил мысль о том, что Адам уйдёт от него и никогда не вернётся. И Линч бы отпустил его. Бесился бы, кричал, ломал мебель, плакал, но отпустил. Потому что Ронан сделает всё, лишь бы Адам был счастлив. Абсолютно всё. Даже научится готовить те странные блинчики, от которых Пэрриш сходил с ума.

— Ронан, когда ты уже начнёшь нормально спать? — пробурчал Адам сонным голосом и немного поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Я спал. Просто проснулся раньше тебя, — Ронан врать не любит, но ради спокойствия Пэрриша идёт даже на такой шаг. Адам и так из-за него вечно волнуется. Зачем давать ему лишний повод?

— Не держи меня за дурака, Линч. Я же знаю, что ты не спишь уже несколько дней. Хочешь опять захлёбываться той чёрной жидкостью? — в голосе Пэрриша была слышна лёгкая злость, которая могла перерасти в ссору. Адам ругаться не любил, но и мозги Ронану вправить хотел. Иначе тот изведёт себя и кто знает, чем это в один прекрасный день закончится. — Может, мне позвонить Гэнси? Его-то ты послушаешь.

— Не надо отвлекать Гэнси, он сейчас явно занят чем-то важным с Блу, — пошутил Линч, но со стороны Адама послышался лишь тяжёлый вздох, который явно говорил о том, что ему совсем не смешно. — Адам, я же говорил, что не хочу навредить тебе. Так будет лучше для всех.

— Опять ты за своё, — недовольно произнёс Адам и сел на кровати, отодвинувшись от Ронана настолько, насколько возможно. Спать больше не хотелось. Как и слушать все доводы Линча снова. Этот разговор они заводят не в первый раз и Пэрришу ещё ни разу не удавалось вразумить Ронана. И это разрушало Адама изнутри. Он боялся за Линча и искренне хотел помочь ему, но тот не давал ему даже шанса. Пэрриш бесился, возмущался, вот только ничего не менялось. Адам слишком устал от всего этого и понятия не имел, как решить проблему, которая висела над ними уже много месяцев, словно «дамоклов меч». Но и сдаваться не собирался. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой из-за меня, Ронан. Мне хочется видеть тебя счастливым, а не еле дышащим из-за того, что «ночная грязь» начала заполнять твои лёгкие. Сколько раз мне нужно это сказать, чтобы ты понял?

— Я счастлив, Адам. Давай не будем об этом и лучше проведём время с пользой, — Ронан хищно улыбнулся и перелез на другую сторону кровати, где сел прямо напротив Адама. Взяв его ладони в свои, Линч начал целовать его пальцы, но Пэрриш вырвался и упал на пол, проклиная свою неуклюжесть. — Адам, ты в порядке? Помощь нужна?

— Спасибо, но я справлюсь сам, — Адам был очень зол и Ронан понимал, что в этот раз всё так просто не разрешится. Вот только от слов своих он отказываться не собирался. — Надеюсь, пока меня не будет, ты сможешь поспать. Ведь именно _моё_ присутствие в твоей постели тебе мешает. Пожалуй, следующие ночи я буду проводить в соседней комнате.

— Пэрриш, ты ебанулся или что? — Ронан абсолютно не понимал, что сейчас происходит и к чему все это приведёт. Одно Линч знал точно: Адам от своих слов не отступится. Такой же упрямый баран, как и он сам. Это бесило и радовало одновременно. — Адам, давай поговорим.

Вот только Пэрриш, даже не посмотрев на него, поднялся на ноги и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв дверь. Ронан был готов к крикам, которые неизменно привели бы к ссоре, но не к этому тихому «побегу». Это выбило его из колеи и помогло понять, что в этот раз всё не решить простым разговором.

Ронан решил дать Адаму немного времени, чтобы его гнев немного поутих. Он знал, что лучше не лезть к нему сейчас, иначе всё это перерастёт в скандал, который мог бы разрушить их отношения. Такого исхода Линч точно не хотел. И Адам, наверное, тоже. Ронан уже ни в чём не был уверен.

Но не прошло и пяти минут, как Ронан услышал грохот. Испугавшись за Адама, Линч вскочил с кровати и быстро побежал вниз, чудом не навернувшись на лестнице. В гостиной никого не было и Ронан поначалу растерялся, пока не услышал голоса и смех, со стороны кухни. Аккуратно открыв дверь, он вошёл внутрь и охренел из-за того, что большая часть комнаты была в муке. А посреди этого хаоса находились Опал и Адам, который пытался стереть с лица девочки муку, используя для этого свою футболку. Это было трогательно и сексуально одновременно. Будь Ронан хоть немного сентиментальным, по его щеке бы уже покатилась одинокая слезинка. Но этого не произошло.

— У вас всё нормально? Я просто услышал грохот и решил, что что-то случилось, — Ронан смотрел прямо на Адама, в который раз поражаясь тому, что тот так естественно смотрелся в его доме. Так, будто жил здесь всегда. Адам был важной частью этого места и Ронан теперь даже не мог представить что будет, если он однажды покинет Барнс навсегда. Линч даже не хотел думать об этом, хоть и понимал, что такой исход, учитывая некоторые события, вполне возможен. И именно в этот момент до Ронана дошло, что он полный придурок. Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

— Опал решила помочь мне с блинчиками, но поскользнулась из-за того, что кое-кто вчера ел банан и не удосужился выкинуть кожуру в мусорное ведро, — ответил Адам, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Он всё ещё злился на Ронана, но сейчас ему было не до выяснения отношений. Тем более он не хотел делать этого при Опал, которую это явно расстроило бы. А малышка и так чувствовала свою вину за испачканную кухню. — Но мы сейчас всё уберём и начнём заново.

— Может, вам нужна помощь? — поинтересовался Ронан, который всё так же глазел на Адама, тихонько шептавшего Опал что-то успокаивающее. Это было настолько мило, что Линч готов был тотчас же опуститься на одно колено и просить Пэрриша выйти за него замуж. Но это было бы слишком нелепо, да и неуместно, по правде говоря. И уж точно Адам был достоин чего-то большего, чем спонтанное предложение «руки и сердца» посреди грязной кухни. 

— Ронан, единственное, что ты можешь сейчас сделать — это пойти спать. А здесь мы и сами справимся. Да, Опал? — девочка кивнула и что-то прошептала на ухо Адаму, заставив того покраснеть. Ронану же было дико любопытно узнать, что же такого она ему сказала. И ему было немного обидно, что у них от него есть какие-то секреты. Он даже, на долю секунды, почувствовал себя лишним в этой комнате. — Линч, может ты уже перестанешь пялиться на моё тело и пойдёшь спать? — поинтересовался Адам, чьи щёки всё ещё горели от смущения. Да, Ронан и впредь глазел на его тело и ему уже пора бы привыкнуть к этому, но пока не очень-то и получалось. Вернее, совсем не получалось. Что многим, как и самому Адаму, казалось странным, учитывая их вполне серьёзные и длительные отношения. — Ронан!

— Да, мамочка, уже бегу, — с сарказмом бросил Ронан и, бросив на Адама недовольный взгляд, ушёл наверх. Грезить. И Линч надеялся на то, что не принесёт с собой ничего смертельного. 

— Папочка, вообще-то, — смущенно пробормотал Адам ему вслед, но Ронан этого не услышал. Зато услышала Опал, но она явно не поняла подтекста. И это было к лучшему. — Ну что, давай я отведу тебя в ванную и помогу отмыть волосы, а потом мы приберёмся здесь и приготовим себе блинчики. И давай вести себя немного тише, чтобы не разбудить Ронана. Ему нужно отдохнуть.

Адам, хоть и злился на Ронана, всё равно за него переживал. Он вполне понимал его опасения, но принимать такие жертвы не собирался. Пэрриш был уверен в Линче и в том, что тот, рано или поздно, научится себя контролировать. Для этого нужна была практика, которой Ронан старательно пренебрегал. Адам же пытался внушить Линчу, что не боится ни его, ни тех способностей, что достались ему от отца. Он любил Ронана и готов был пойти на риск, лишь бы тот чувствовал себя комфортно и не захлёбывался черной жижей. Как жаль, что Линч не понимал этого.

Пэрриш знал, что Ронан упрямый и просто так от своих убеждений не откажется. Будет мучить себя и делать вид, что не чувствует себя хреново после недели бодрствования. Но Адам-то видел, что это приносит ему страдания. Впрочем, его грёзы тоже не были чем-то хорошим. Напоминанием об этом служили уже давно зажившие шрамы на запястьях Ронана. Вот только Пэрриш знал, что воспоминания о том, как он их получил, мучают Линча до сих пор. И как помочь ему со всем этим Адам не знал. Просто верил в Ронана и в то, что они со всем этим справятся. Именно «они». Потому что когда они вместе, у них всё и всегда получается намного лучше.

От не совсем весёлых мыслей Адама отвлекла Чейнсо, которая приземлилась на его плечо и клюнула в ухо. Пэрриш, от неожиданности, тихонько вскрикнул и посмотрел на птицу с осуждением. Чейнсо, в свою очередь, сделала вид, что её здесь нет. Опал же, глядя на это всё, рассмеялась и чуть не упала, подскользнувшись на луже воды, что капала с её волос. Адам чертыхнулся себе под нос, а после схватил полотенце и ловко соорудил на её голове тюрбан. Удовлетворённый своим творением, Пэрриш вытер пол и вывел девочку из ванной, пока там не произошла ещё какая-нибудь катастрофа.

— Ну что, мелкие разбойники, теперь можно и завтраком заняться. И, я надеюсь, в этот раз обойдёмся без происшествий, — Адам взял Опал за руку и они вместе с Чейнсо, которая всё ещё сидела на плече Пэрриша, пошли в сторону кухни.

***

Ронан проснулся поздно вечером. Первые пару минут его немного трясло и он пытался прийти в себя, но выходило не так уж хорошо. Его сон начался с кошмара и лишь под конец ему удалось справиться с этим. Линч на всю тысячу процентов был уверен в том, что Адам бы точно не оценил, если бы он вытащил из сна его копию, истерзанную одичавшими птицами. Видимо, так на Ронана и его разум повлиял недавний разговор с Пэрришем. Да и те опасения, что грызли его уже который месяц, явно не остались в стороне. Линч чувствовал себя бомбой замедленного действия и теперь ещё больше боялся своих снов и того, к чему они могли привести. Однако тот факт, что ему удалось изменить финал, немного менял ситуацию. Это означало, что Ронан, всё-таки, мог взять контроль над собой и избавиться от кошмаров навсегда. Вот только это была лишь теория и Линч не был в ней до конца уверен. Но попробовать стоило.

Только сейчас Ронан догадался посмотреть на ту вещь, что он вытащил из сна. Это была небольшая шкатулка, черного цвета. Нахмурившись, Линч открыл её и тут же заиграла та самая песня, которая бесила всех его друзей, кроме Ноа. Ронан громко рассмеялся и понял, что Адам убьёт его за такой подарок. А это значило, что он непременно должен отдать эту шкатулку Пэрришу. Линч был готов на всё, лишь бы увидеть реакцию Адама и именно поэтому он вскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты. И только на середине лестницы он вспомнил, что они с Адамом в ссоре и тот, возможно, ушёл. Ронан надеялся, что это не так и в доме так тихо из-за того, что Пэрриш спит. О других вариантах он думать не хотел.

Спустившись по лестнице, Ронан зашёл в гостиную, но Адама он там не увидел. В комнате были только Опал и Чейнсо, которые были настолько увлечены фильмом, что даже поначалу не обратили на него внимания. Ронан почти не огорчился.

— Кера! — крикнула Опал, когда Ронан загородил им с Чейнсо экран телевизора.

— Адам ушёл? — Ронан решил не медлить и сразу спросить о том, что его волновало. Опал поначалу молчала, как будто злилась на него и не хотела разговаривать, но, спустя минуту, покачала головой. — Где он? Опал, просто скажи где он и я отстану. 

Девочка тяжело вздохнула и встала с дивана. Недовольно посмотрев на Ронана, Опал пошла в сторону лестницы и быстро поднялась на второй этаж. Линч, который видел в этой какой-то подвох, шёл следом, но ничего не говорил. Опал же молча указала на дверь одной из комнат и, обойдя его, вернулась в гостиную. Ронан же чувствовал себя дураком, ведь Адам всё это время находился совсем рядом. В соседней комнате, как и обещал днём. Линч окончательно убедился в том, что он идиот.

Тихонько открыв дверь, Ронан зашёл внутрь и сразу же её закрыл, чтобы Адама не разбудил шум телевизора. Пэрриш спал на боку, скрючившись от холода, и еле заметно дрожал. Линч взял плед из кресла и хотел было накрыть Адама, но застыл, ослепленный картиной, которая предстала перед его глазами. Лунный свет, проникавший в комнату из-за отсутствия штор, падал на лицо Пэрриша, тем самым подчеркивая его острые скулы. Ронан в очередной раз убедился, что его парень это что-то неземное и до безумия красивое. Он бы позавидовал сам себе, но еще не дошёл до такого уровня самовлюбленности. Поэтому Ронан стоял и смотрел на Адама, не в силах пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что если он сделает это, то разрушит некое волшебство момента. 

Но Ронану пришлось на это пойти, ведь Адам мёрз, а ему не хотелось, чтобы тот потом валялся с температурой и кашлял, как девяностолетний старик. Именно поэтому он прилёг на кровать рядом с Пэрришем и накрыл его, а заодно и себя, пледом. Первые несколько минут ничего не происходило и Ронан уже было решил, что эта ночь пройдёт спокойно, несмотря на их утреннюю ссору, но, как говорится, лох — это призвание.

— Ронан Линч, покинь комнату немедленно, — сонным голосом произнёс Адам, даже не открыв глаза. Он очень хотел спать и совсем не хотел ссориться снова, тем самым усугубляя ситуацию, произошедшую утром. Пэрриш надеялся обсудить всё утром, когда Ронан выспится и, возможно, пересмотрит свои убеждения. Но, кажется, Адам успел позабыть о хитрой натуре Линча, которую тот умело скрывал. — Сегодня я сплю один.

— Я хочу спать с тобой, — Ронан так хотел увидеть его глаза, но Адам, даже не открыв их, перевернулся на другой бок. Пэрриш словно давал ему понять, что дальнейший разговор бесполезен и решения своего он не изменит. Но Линч так просто сдаваться не собирался. — Адам, хватит дуться. Давай нормально поговорим.

— Спать он со мной хочет. Самому-то не смешно? Опять будешь всю ночь лежать и таращиться на меня, как маньяк, — Адам сел на кровати и устало потёр глаза. Эту проблему они обсуждают уже не впервые, но до этого Пэрриш не решался на крайние меры. Но и его терпению пришёл конец. И теперь всё зависело только от Ронана.

— Я просто не могу понять, почему ты так агрессивно реагируешь на то, что я не сплю! — крикнул Ронан и стукнул кулаком по кровати. Не так он представлял себе этот разговор. И уж точно не собирался кричать на Адама. Линч и сам не понимал, что на него нашло и как теперь выбраться из этой ситуации. Он видел как сжимаются кулаки Пэрриша и понимал, что теперь точно не миновать крупной ссоры. Совсем не так Ронан представлял себе этот разговор, когда шёл сюда. Но назад пути уже не было.

— Да потому что я волнуюсь за тебя, идиот! — Адам злился и ему так хотелось что-нибудь сломать, но он не делал этого. Он не хотел быть таким, как его отец, который срывался и причинял боль своим близким. Пэрриш не любил агрессию и боль, что всегда за ней следовала. Вот только сейчас ему казалось, что она необходима. И как избавиться от этого ощущения Адам не знал. — Я не хочу становиться причиной твоей смерти, Ронан. Когда ты уже это поймешь?

— Я понимаю и хочу всё изменить. Но у меня не получится ничего без тебя и твоей помощи. Мне нужно учиться контролю и только ты, Адам, можешь мне с этим помочь, — Ронан боялся делать резкие движения, чтобы не усугубить сложившуюся ситуацию, ведь всё это могло перерасти в крупную ссору, которая, в свою очередь, могла привести к краху их отношений. Линч этого не хотел. Пэрриш, как ему казалось, тоже. — Смотри, что я вытащил сегодня. Обещаю, тебе понравится, — Ронан медленно встал с кровати и сел напротив Адама, который заинтересованно смотрел на него. Улыбнувшись, Линч вытащил из кармана брюк маленькую черную шкатулку и протянул её Пэрришу. Тот немного помедлил, но, всё-таки, взял её в руки.

— Что это? — нахмурившись, спросил Адам, который внимательно рассматривал вещицу, что оказалась в его руках. Ему было любопытно и, в тоже время, немного страшно. Хотя, если судить по улыбке Ронана, опасаться ему было нечего.

— Это шкатулка. Просто открой её, — Линч смотрел Пэрришу прямо в глаза и видел, что тому очень хочется узнать, что внутри. Ронан был уверен лишь в одном: Адам точно не догадывался о том, что находилось внутри. И этот факт ещё сильнее поднимал ему настроение.

Адам медленно открывает шкатулку и понимает что она музыкальная только в тот момент, когда по комнате разносятся звуки песни, которую он ненавидел всем сердцем. Пэрриш переводит взгляд на Ронана, который с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, и закрывает её. В глазах Линча «пляшут черти» и Адаму так хочется треснуть его чем-нибудь по голове, а потом поцеловать. Просто за то, что он есть в его жизни. Такой взбалмошный и невыносимый.

— Линч, ты неисправим, — покачал головой Адам, на губах которого можно было заметить лёгкую улыбку. Ронан посчитал это хорошим знаком. — Просто понимаешь, Ронан, мы с тобой и так редко видимся, из-за некоторых обстоятельств, а ты ещё и не спишь ночью со мной, отдаляешься и мы теряем время, которое могли бы провести вместе. Можешь считать меня эгоистом, но мне тебя не хватает.

— Я обещаю тебе, что всё изменится, Адам. Больше никакого неоправданного риска. Но на это всё равно нужно время. Не всё получится сразу и будет нелегко. Я буду рад, если ты поможешь мне. Ты мне веришь? — Ронану страшно, но он всё также смотрит в глаза Адама. Пэрриш взгляда не отводит и нервно покусывает губу, будто принимает какое-то решение. Линч даже на секунду предположил, что именно сейчас всё и закончится, но слова, сказанные Адамом ранее, вселяли в него надежду. — Адам? —спросил Ронан, но Пэрриш продолжал молчать и Линч не знал, что с этим делать. Уж лучше бы Адам кричал и возмущался.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Адам отложил шкатулку в сторону и лёг на кровать. Ронан, которому пришлось немного подвинуться, чтобы тот вытянул ноги, совсем ничего не понимал. В комнате по-прежнему было тихо.

— Раздевайся и ложись рядом, — наконец сказал Адам и улыбнулся так, словно и не было этих долгих минут тишины, во время которых Ронан чудом не схлопотал сердечный приступ от перенапряжения. — Линч, если будешь спать сидя, то утром ты не разогнёшься и будешь вести себя, как дряхлый старик.

— Пэрриш, когда-нибудь ты сведёшь меня с ума, — немного недовольно протянул Ронан, встал с кровати и стянул с себя футболку, открывая Адаму вид на татуировку, которая начиналась у основания шеи и заканчивалась на пояснице. Пэрриш обожал её и Линч прекрасно это знал. Поэтому иногда использовал это знание в своих целях. И Адам не возражал.

Стянув штаны, Ронан снова лёг на кровать рядом с Адамом и подмигнул ему. Вот только Пэрриш, никак не отреагировав на провокацию, по привычке закинул на него свои ноги и закрыл глаза. Линч намёк понял и тяжело вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Ссор на сегодня им хватило сполна. Поэтому он положил руки на талию Адама, тем самым помогая ему устроиться поудобнее, и прикрыл глаза.

— Если ты не будешь спать, то я на целый месяц лишу тебя секса, петтинга и прочих шалостей, которые ты так любишь. Наверное, я даже не разрешу тебе касаться меня, в то время как я буду трогать тебя когда мне захочется и где захочется. Ясно? — Адам немного приподнялся и быстро коснулся губ Ронана своими. Ему хотелось большего, но он не мог себе позволить так быстро сдаться. Принципы, как никак, были важной частью Адама Пэрриша.

— А если этой ночью произойдёт нечто такое, из-за чего я не смогу спать? — Ронан открыл глаза и провёл кончиком языка по своим губам, глядя Адаму прямо в глаза. Линч знал, что его намёк будет понятен и ждал дальнейших действий Пэрриша, который нетерпеливо поёрзал и положил голову ему на грудь, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен и провокация не удалась. — Это слишком жестоко, Пэрриш.

— Спи давай. Никто ещё не умирал от отсутствия секса. И нет, ты не будешь первым, кто это сделает, Ронан. Так что закрывай глазки и отдыхай, — Адам закрыл глаза и почти сразу уже уснул, убаюканный стуком сердца Ронана. Линч ещё немного побурчал себе под нос, но вскоре тоже заснул, пристроив ладони на ягодицах Пэрриша.

А утром... Утром всё изменится. Они впервые за долгое время проснутся вместе и ещё пару часов проваляются в постели, даря друг другу ленивые поцелуи, которые обязательно перетекли бы в нечто большее, если бы Адам не пресекал все попытки Ронана на корню.

Позже они обязательно встанут с кровати, примут душ и даже пойдут вместе готовить поздний завтрак. Это, конечно же, перерастёт в небольшую катастрофу, вследствие которой они оба будут испачканы в муке и прочих ингредиентах, что добавляют в блинчики. А после... после они займутся любовью прямо на кухне, потому что Адам очень любил касаться, а Ронан всё так же сходил с ума из-за этого.

Вот только это уже совсем другая история...

***

' я тебя нарисую,  
чтобы потом повесить  
близко, почти вплотную,  
чтобы мы были вместе. '


End file.
